


Mr Prongs would like Mr Padfoot to know...

by Fides



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Humour, Marauders' Era, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, mmom, mmom 2008, mmom 2008: day 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Sirius' fault...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Prongs would like Mr Padfoot to know...

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - contains hints towards the existence of teenage sexuality.

"You really are a wanker of the first, and every other order, Padfoot," James Potter said lazily.

"Me?" Sirius objected, "you were the one who turned the Slytherin's robes red and gold."

"Quite. But if you hadn't been in the hospital feeding Mooney chocolate then they would have blamed you and I wouldn't have detention this evening rather than a date with the delightful Miss Evens."

"Wanker yourself, Prongs. I'm not ditching Moony just so you can pretend to be the perfect prefect. If you wanted someone to take the fall for you then you should have asked Wormtail, he'd love people to think he could do that spell."

James threw a scrunched ball of parchment at his best friend. "Like anyone would believe him."

Sirius chucked the paper right back. "Not my problem, mate, now if you excuse me, some of us do have plans this evening."


End file.
